


Dedication

by kremissius



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremissius/pseuds/kremissius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen explores another way of flirting with his lover. (prompted, "I am flirting with you")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

There is something incredibly delicate in the way she awakens, ears turned down and eyes still half closed. Waking up next to her and her blossoming smile is an epiphany on its own.

“Hi, stranger” she says, her voice still sleepy. “Pardon me, but when I approached you at the tavern last night, I didn’t realize you were so handsome… Maybe it was the light.”

He smiles and comes closer, drowning himself in the river that is her hair. It smells of wilderness and forest after a summer storm. But more importantly, it smells of her. 

He takes deep breath, filling himself with this comforting piece of her.

“Hmm.”

“Aw, and here I am, doing all the flirting alone.”

Clíodhna chuckles, and because he is so close to her, he can feels her body shivering.

He leans on his elbow, moves himself above her.

“Well…”

He puts a kiss between her breasts, soft as a breeze, and he leaves his lips to wander over her skin. It’s freckled, it’s marked, and there are so many bruises —from the battlefield, from the bed. And yet he worships her imperfection. He, a templar, worships her, the dalish mage with the glowing hand. 

Maybe he is sinning in the eyes of the Maker, but loving her, revering her body; it’s the only thing he may have done right in his entire life.

His mouth, despite its voracity, rests a little as  he lays his forehead on her stomach.

“Maybe now…”

The lips follow an invisible trail,  down her ribs, all the way to her lower abdomen. They do nothing more than brushing the tender skin, and it’s achingly sensual. Her body, too sensitive, trembles from his burning caress.

“You can say…”

Along her collarbone and her shoulders, his mouth leave light kisses; and they add to the constellations already marking them, those tiny freckles that make her body looking like a star map.

Now it’s his turn to recognize her as his own, to leave his trace. His caresses are not slavery marks. They’re soft-spoken promises, they’re the part of Cullen he wants to leave in every corner of her. They are the endless love declarations too often stuck in his throat —and the thanks, and the apologies, and the “I was so worried for you”. Because he’s never been good with words, when she deserves every prayer and every canticle. Because every day he has that unquenchable need to tell her how she’s warmth, how she’s light.

The journey of his lips ends in her neck and her abundant hair, just under her ear, and he’s all whispers when he speaks.

“… That I am flirting with you a little, love.”

And he hopes she will never wash off the remnant of his kisses, for it is his tribute to the fire she ignited in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. i apologize if my writing is awful, im french and too awkward to ask a beta reader... i will add more chapters about little things like that, i honestly just wanted a place to store my stuff :)


End file.
